


Reckless Has Consequences

by augustgreatsword



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Daddy Kink, I feel like I'm missing tags, M/M, Minor Injuries, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reno is a brat and we all know this, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Shibari, the tldr is that there is bondage and domination and Reno is a brat that calls Rude Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Reno decides to have a little extra fun on a mission and when Rude gets hurt on a mission, it's time for some special fun back in Rude's quarters.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Reckless Has Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esshay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esshay/gifts).



> Looking up religion was a bitch for this game, so I just said "gods" and called it a day. 
> 
> Not beta read, and horribly overdue but I hope you like it SJ!

Rude was _pissed_. _Fucking_ pissed.

Reno, in his _limited_ wisdom, decided that opening fire on an additional twenty people that they could have just sneaked around was a “good idea” because “why the fuck not?”

Which led to Rude getting shot in the arm and honestly, that wasn’t what Rude needed today. He is used to Reno causing extra trouble on missions, but fucking gods can’t he just have one mission without this bullshit?

The answer of course, is no.

Which is how we ended up here.

In Rude’s quarters after a stop at the medical unit and a debrief to Tseng, with Rude holding Reno against the wall by the throat.

“Yanno, you seem upset,” Reno brats.

“Really? Do I? I wonder if there could _possibly_ be a reason for that.”

“I dunno Daddy is there? They say it’s healthy to talk about your feelings.”

“Shut it. You’ve been a fucking brat all day.”

“Well duh. Did you forget or something old man?”

Rude tightens his grip. Reno has been mouthing off a little too long and it’s about time to remind him who’s really in charge here. “Maybe I was hoping that you had learned some better behavior.”

“Aww now I dunno about that. I don’t really tend to learn my lesson. Maybe you need to teach me again,” Reno says, getting hard with Rude’s tightening grip.

“You know what? I will. And we’re gonna start by reminding you that you only can get what you want when I say so.”

Reno glares.

“For those that only speak dumbass that means you aren’t gonna cum for a long time.”

“Rude!”

“That is my name.”

“Fuckin’ smartass.”

“And yet it’s my dick you come crawling and begging for,” Rude retorts. “Also. You’re in too many clothes,” he says as he unbuckles the suit and just rips the shirt.

“Hey! I just fixed this shirt!” Reno protests, chest rising and falling in plain sight. Not that Reno would ever admit it, but his favorite part of their foreplay was Rude ripping his clothes. It’s hot seeing your lover eager to get you naked and exposed.

“Then. Fix. It. Again.”

“You’re such a fuckin’ brute,” Reno quips.

“Thanks for your astute observation,” Rude says as he reaches down to Reno’s crotch. “However I’m observing that you seem to be turned on by this. Not surprising considering that you’re a mindless slut.”

“Then why don’t you do something about it?” Reno challenges, but Rude can hear that Reno is already breaking down.

“Oh but I am,” Rude says as he trails his free hand down Reno’s torso. “I’m touching you aren’t I? I mean, that counts as something.”

“Yeah but I’m assuming you flunked anatomy because this is nowhere near my dick or ass.”

Rude gets an interested look on his face. “Oh? Whatever happened to playing with your nipples? Are you not interested in that anymore? After I had _just_ bought you that new chain to wear on them.”

Reno gulps. He fucked up. “I-”

“No,” Rude decides. “That can be part of your punishment for today. I’ll leave those alone for today.” He decides to take off his sunglasses for Reno so his brat can see his expression - his victorious expression - and know that he’s lost this round.

“But-”

Rude gives Reno a warning look. “Now. I got shot in my arm. And I’m under strict orders not to over exert my arm for the next two days, so I can’t be holding you still.” His face lights up as he remembers something. “Oh that’s right! I have that pretty red rope for you. You’ll be in that today as you ride my dick. Since you wanted to take on some extra work today that shouldn’t be a problem for you should it?”

Reno gulps, face red and pupils wide as he’s turned on by his lover. This may be a punishment since Reno is a pillow princess but he’s never going to complain about getting Rude’s dick. He waited far too long to get it and he’s not wasting any chance to experience it now.

“You know how I feel about my questions getting answers brat,” Rude warns. He knows that Reno won’t object with that reaction, but it’s the principle of the matter. Reno has asked for Rude to be his Dom and break him down, and who is Rude to deny a request from his love?

“Yes Daddy,” Reno replies, eager to get Rude’s dick.

“Good slut,” Reno says with a few paps to Reno’s cheek. “I knew you still knew how to behave even if it’s just a little bit.”

And Reno’s brattiness comes back just like that and he tries to bite at Rude’s hand.

“Seems I spoke too soon,” Rude sighs. He lets go of Reno and starts working his way over to the toy box and doesn’t say anything more.

Reno just stands there watching. 

“I don’t hear you getting undressed,” Reno comments as he goes through the box.

“Like you could actually hear that.”

“I can hear the buckles and shit on your clothes hit the ground brat.”

“Oh look at me I’m so smart,” Reno taunts as he starts getting out of his clothes.

“I am remember?” 

“Maybe you’re just bullshitting it.”

“Then what a pathetic fool you are for relying on me,” Rude says calmly as he grabs the red rope and some other accessories.

“Looks like ya got your hands full over there,” Reno teases. “Sure you can handle all that?”

“I can handle you. Pretty sure I’ve made that pretty clear for a few months now.”

“Hmph,” Reno brats as he gets on Rude’s bed, resting on his knees with his hands behind his back, facing away from Rude and towards the headboard. 

“Oh? Are we trying to make me forget all that bratty shit you’ve been doing?” Rude asks, amused. He loves seeing Reno in this position. It doesn’t matter how many times he’s seen it - it always fills him with a sense of pride. Reno may have shit impulse control, but he never just leaves his back exposed. And the fact that Reno is calmly - even if he is horny - waiting for Rude, with nothing in the way? He’d fight Shinra to protect this. 

Rude kisses Reno’s shoulder and slips Reno his keys, and Reno relaxes at this. “You’re gonna look so pretty all tied up for me.”

“I always look pretty for you asshole,” Reno brats.

“You sure? Because I think you look prettiest with my cock inside you while you scream for more.”

“You’re just a horny old man.”

Rude starts tying Reno’s arms back. “And it’s your fault for being so _obscene_ with that mouth of yours. Calling _’Daddy Daddy please please more’_ over and over again.”

“Sounds like someone has an ego,” Reno humphs. 

“I’m an elite Turk. Of course I have an ego,” Rude laughs. “You’re just busy deflecting from yours.”

“I have a _personality_ excuse you.”

“Oh is that what the kids call it these days?”

“It is old man!”

“Well then we’re just gonna have to work on that now aren’t we?” Rude asks, kissing Reno’s shoulder as he finishes up the arms. Reno’s forearms are tied as close together as his body will allow, and Rude knows Reno is basically stuck now - he’s never really been able to move when he’s tied like this without help, and he never tried to do it on his own after he fell flat on his face.

“You say that every time.”

“And it works every time,” Rude points out, starting on Reno’s chest harness.

“Though you know what’s not working for me? This whole letting me suffer thing. It’s not very sexy of you.”

“Oh you want me to be sexy now? You really are so demanding aren’t you?” Rude asks, looking over Reno’s shoulder and seeing his hard dick. “You know your dick looks awfully naked.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Aww did someone forget that I promised them they couldn’t cum?” Rude asks as he slips on a vibrating cock ring. 

“That. That is just rude!” Reno brats, even if he is glad for something closer to real attention.

“Once again that is my name,” Rude chuckles and he gets some lube on a vibrator. “But I’m being rather considerate I think. I’m giving you what you want after all. I could have just tied you up and just sat here.”

“And then I w- _oh-oh fuck haah!_ ” Reno’s retort is cut off by his moan as Rude slides in the vibe, and Rude loves that he’s always able to cut Reno off like this. It helps knock him down a few pegs. 

“Hmm? Did something happen?”

“You know damn fucking _Haaah fuck Daddy please!_ ” 

“Now why don’t you just focus on all this attention your ass and dick are getting while I finish tying you up?” Rude suggests as he kisses Reno’s shoulder again.

“ _Daddy fuck!_ ” Reno moans, unable to even rock his hips. 

“I know it’s a little excessive to have them both on at the same time, but you were excessive earlier so I think this is only fair.”

“Daddy I’ll be good I promise I promise!” Reno insists.

“I know you will be, I know my brat,” Rude agrees as he starts tying Reno into a harness. He goes for a more simple one this time since the goal here is not to draw out how long Reno has to wait, but to remind him that he’s Rude’s. That Rude was the one that put these ropes here, and that Rude is the one in charge.

Reno meanwhile is just trying to find any one thing to focus on. There’s the vibe in his ass, the rope on his arms, the ring on his dick, the rope being secured on his chest and Rude’s soft lips kissing his shoulders intermittently. It’s almost everything he wants but it’s just _so much_ and gods help him if he’s going to be able to stay sane - not that he really wants to.

He tries to say _something_ , anything for Rude to stop the pretense and fill him with his dick but all that comes out is pants and moans of “Daddy”, “please”, “so much”, and “fuck”. 

“I know, it’s so much isn’t it? Poor little thing, probably can’t even find one thing to focus on and enjoy,” Rude teases as he secures the harness in place. “You just want to focus on Daddy’s dick don’t you? You just want to feel nice and full and safe and close to me don’t you?” 

“ _Yes!_ ” Reno nearly screams, tears starting to form. “Please Daddy please please please please _please!_ ”

“Hmmmm. I think you can at least get my dick. I’m leaving the ring on a bit longer as your punishment though. Gives you something to distract you from the experience. Just like those bullets I took,” Rude says as he starts getting his pants off. 

Reno can’t focus on staying coherent anymore - Rude did too good a job of overwhelming him. All he can focus on now is Rude and trust that he will keep him safe. Like he always does.

And all Rude can focus on is the erotic sight of his lover tied up in his handiwork, fighting his hardest to stay still as the tears start coming down his face. “Gods above no one else can see you like this,” Rude says as he finally gets on the bed. “This sight is for my eyes only.”

“Daddy please. Please I need you to watch me as I take your fat dick please Daddy please,” Reno begs. 

“Such a slut aren’t you? You just _need_ to have your Daddy watching you. I wonder what your face would look like if you saw how depraved you look right now,” Rude continues as he slowly gets the lube on his dick. “I kinda wanna find out actually-”

 _”Daddy please I need you now please this isn’t fair!”_ Reno begs, his face the most beautiful portrait of erotic desperation Rude could imagine. His cheeks red and wet from his tears and eyes locked solely on Rude. 

Rude reaches out to grab Reno and pulls him across the bed up to him. “Firstly, the whole point of this is to remind you how not fair you were earlier. But since you look just so _adorable_ and depraved for me I’ll give you my dick,” he says as he pulls out the vibe.

Reno whines and leans forward onto Rude. “Daddy your cock is so big I-I can’t- the neighbors- _fuck_ I can’t with the ring-”

“Yes you can my little slut. You’re gonna take my dick in one go like the professional you are and I have no qualms if the whole world up to whatever gods there are hear you,” Rude says, lining up his dick to Reno’s asshole. “Now _sit_.”

Reno whimpers at the command but he does take Rude’s dick all in one go and Rude can’t help but groan as he’s rewarded with Reno’s tight ass and the sound of his obscene moans. “D-Daddy I-I did it please I need-I need more please I need you I need you _please_.”

“Then you know what to do. Ride this dick like your life depends on it.”

Reno whines as he starts to rock his hips, overwhelmed by how intense everything feels right now. 

Rude groans in approval, and rewards his lover with soft touches across his torso and rough kisses on his neck. “So good, so perfect, so _mine_ ”.

Rude’s touches urge Reno on as he gets more into his rhythm, and it’s not long before Reno’s sobs are more prominent then his moans. Rude hasn’t let him cum at all yet and Reno is still only human and needs release. The feeling of Rude’s dick sliding in and out of him as the ring stimulates his dick but grips it tight while Rude barely touches him and marks his neck is something Reno can’t not break to. “ _D-Daddy I-I need to cum please I-I can’t-_.”

“I know my little slut, I know, Daddy’s gonna take care of you don’t you worry,” Rude promises as he slides the ring off and Reno cums almost immediately between them. Rude groans as Reno’s ass tightens around him but pushes through it as he now takes over and fucks into Reno’s ass hard as he chases his own release. “This is what you wanted isn’t it my little slut huh? Gettin’ Daddy’s dick just pounding into your ass while you just _take it_.”

“ _Daddy!_ ” Reno sobs as Rude keeps going. He’s past the point of thinking about anything other than Rude and how good everything feels. Not even his most successful missions have come close to offering the sheer bliss that moments like this offer him.

Rude doesn’t last much longer before he cums in Reno’s ass with a moan of his name, and just keeps Reno in his lap and he rests his head on his shoulder for a moment. “I gotcha Reno. I’m right here. You were so good for me.”

Reno nods and keeps leaning on Rude. “Daddy did good.” He might not have gotten his usual second orgasm, but then again, today was more about a punishment than a reward.

Rude happily takes the approval and softly starts giving kisses and more praise as the familiar routine of aftercare starts. Rude separates them and undoes the ropes and kisses the skin underneath, taking note of any irritated skin. Like usual, Reno tries to pull his arms apart so the skin is more irritated there, but Rude knows how to take care of it. He takes Reno to the bath and gets him clean, followed by the usual massage after using rope.

Reno is more than content to be pampered, not that he could really do much else. Rude’s actions are comforting, and the constant physical touch and praises help keep him grounded. He tries to give some kisses back as the thought crosses his mind, but right now is more about relaxing and getting back to himself. Which means that as soon as Rude finishes the massage Reno is trying to lay on his chest.

Rude chuckles and brings Reno in, and starts to pet his hair. “Are you back yet?” he asks softly.

“I think so. Sorry about your arm,” Reno says before reaching over and kissing above the bandage.

“Shit happens. We’re Turks. Little thing like this ain’t gonna kill me.”

“Good. Cuz you’re not allowed to die.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. I’m not into necrophilia.”

Rude raises an eyebrow. “There’s a kink you don’t have?”

“See just for that I take my kiss back.”

“Too late it’s mine now.”

“Well I took it back.”

“Nope. Mine now.”

Reno yawns. “Fuckin’ sap.”

“Yeah but I’m your fuckin’ sap and you like it that way.”

“Yeah yeah whatever old man. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“That would be you in my bed,” Rude answers.

“Fine. Then I’ll sleep here. As a treat.”

Rude simply answers with a forehead kiss and watches over Reno until he too falls asleep.


End file.
